Give Me Love
by vampiregurl458
Summary: Alaska Jai is a shy, smart girl, but when the loud and popular Gavner Purl comes into her life and they start falling in love, will Gavner be able to take her under his wing when he finds out that she knows more than a human should? (Gavner/OC, a little Evra/OC and Vancha/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Give a little time to me or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my my my give me love." I sang, my voice crisp and clear as my hands played the instrument that I was a prodigy at, giving me the advantage of putting people under a trance. My voice was famous where I came from, which was the Cirque du Freak. I was merely a helper, helping during the show and singing outside of the tent after the performance with my guitar case open, hoping to earn a few extra dollars for the Cirque. Besides the fact that I felt superior when I sang, I was a shy and awkward girl. I never really talked to people, besides my only friends at the Cirque, Sabrina, Mai, and Mai's mate, Evra. Honestly, they were the only people I needed.

The show that was occuring tonight was somewhat important, because one of the performers, Larten Crepsley, had two of his friends coming. I knew that Larten was a vampire, but no one knows that I know. Accedently listening in on a conversation that took place between him and his assistant, Darren, I learned more about the two than I cared to know. I suspect that the two that come tonight will also be vampires.

I sighed, putting my guitar against the tent wall and began to make my way to the mass of people scurrying to get ready for tonight's show. "Hey, Evra, what do you want me to do?" I called out. The snake-boys head turned towards me and smiled.

"Nothing. Mr. Tall says your being a waiter today." My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Really?! Why?" Still smiling, Evra shrugged. "Do you know where Mai and Sabrina are?"

"In Sabrina's tent, getting ready." I nodded a quick thank you, and jogged off to find my two best friends.

"Bitches, I'm here!" I strutted into their tent. Sabrina rolled her eyes, and Mai smiled.

"So I heard you're on servant duty!" Sabrina teased. I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah... I am... So what are you guys doing?" I looked around at the mass of clothes and make-up.

"Getting ready for tonight!" Mai told me. I looked at them both with a look of disgust.

"You're doing it wrong." I ran over to them, taking over the make-over.

Before walking out of the tent, we looked each other up and down.

We were basically all wearing the same thing- cutoff bluejeans, worn out Converse, and simple T-Shirts. Mai's said "_Proud to Be a Bitch", _Sabrina's was a Conor Maynard signed tour shirt, and mine was a design of a trebel clef and a bass clef forming a heart. Mai's shoulder-length brown hair was in a braid, Sabrina's light brown hair was straightened, and my dark brown hair was left in its usual curly shape, hiding the thick black glasses that framed my face.

"Let's do this, poo!" Mai linked her arms with both of ours, and off we went.

I stood at the tent opening, greeting the guests and collecting tickets, nodding instead of speaking in fear of stumbling over my words.

Two men walked up, both looking extremely strong and scarred. One had green hair, the other had brown. The man with the green hair handed me his ticket without even looking at me, but the man with the brown hair studied me for a bit longer; his hand lingered on the ticket at his eyes stared into mine.

My eyes widened, and I got flutters in my stomach.

"Hello." He greeted, his voice so low it sent shivers up my spine.

"H-hi." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself for my ability to fail at conversations. He smirked, then walked inside. I didn't know who he was, but I knew I wanted to see him again.

And damn, was I going to.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: The song 'A Team' belongs to Ed Sheeran! R&R :))**

I watched the show from the wing of the stage, waiting for the show to pause in the middle so the helpers and I could walk around and sell Cirque du Freak merchandise. Larten and his spider, Evra and his snake, and Cormac Limbs soon finished their acts, and it was time for me to start selling. I walked through the front row, and weaved my way through every row until I was in the back of the tent.

That's when I saw _him. _The man I met at the door. He was with his friend, and they were the last people I would serve. When I reached him and the green-haired man, the green one lit up when he saw the tray, and he swiped almost every treat on there. He then looked at me and winked. "Tell Larten Crepsley that the bill is his." I blushed, quickly nodding. I turned to the burly man.

"A-anything for y-you sir?" I blushed deeper. He smiled, pulled a plush spider off the tray without dropping his gaze and handed me a five dollar bill. I accepted it and nodded politely. I paused as if I was going to say something, but decided against it and began to walk away. That's when I _fell. _On my face, In front of everyone. The silver platter fell to the ground, but thankfully there was so much talking in the room that only the people closest to me could hear the dinging of the plate. I didn't care that anyone heard- I cared that _he _heard and saw. Fighting back tears, I was suprised when I saw him and the green one jump off their chairs to help me up. They both picked me up, wiping grass and dirt of me. I let out a ragged breath. The green one began picking up the tray and merch, while the other didn't release me. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay, miss? That was quite a fall you took there." His voice was so damn _deep. _I nodded, my chin quivering.

"T-thank you. Both of you." The green one smiled, and the other slightly loosened his grip, but not by a lot.

"It's the least we could do. By the way, we seem to be running into each other a lot. I'm Vancha, and this is Gavner." Glad to know their names, I accepted the hand that Vancha stuck out.

"I'm A-alaska. Alaska Jai." I shook Gavner's hand, noticing the warmth that radiated off of it; it was large and scarred. I didn't him to pull away, but felt extreme butterlies as he gently squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"Nice to meet you, Alaska." Vancha's grin widened. I smirked. Maybe these two weren't as intimidating as I thought. But Gavner... there was something about him.

"Let us help you bring this backstage. We have a friend that works here." Vancha offered. I didn't mention the fact that I knew that they were Larten Crepsley's friends. Vancha took the tray, and as we began to walk, Gavner slipped his arm around my waist. Blushing like crazy, I looked up at him.

"I don't want you to fall again, Alaska Jai." He grinned. I bit my lip and smiled at the ground.

'LARTEN!" Vancha bellowed as soon as he saw his friend.

"Vancha! Gavner! There you two are. Why did you come here so early? I though we agreed on after the show?" Larten's assistant, Darren, was standing next to him. He smiled at me and waved, and I returned the gesture, just not so enthusiastically. I was having a hard time thinking straight with Gavner's fingertips softly kneading into my waist.

"Gavner, I take it you know Alaska?" Larten asked, his eyebrows raised. Gavner thought for a moment, as if confused, then quickly took his arm away. But he didn't move away from me. We were still pushed up together.

"Uh, she fell. Didn't want her to fall again..." Gavner blushed, scratching his ear.

"Yeah, right. Sorry to break it to you, Alaska, but this man right here fancies you." Vancha called out for everyone to hear, laughing as we both blushed deeply.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." I spoke quietly, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Gavner called, grabbing me by the wrist. "When can I see you again?" My life was beginning to sound like a cheesy chick flick. But in a way, I liked it.

"I-I sing outside after the show." He smiled and nodded. I went back to the show, taking the tray from Vancha and smiling politely.

I took a deep breath, putting the guitar strap around my shoulders and taking the pick out from where I always keep it, on the fourth fret. I stummed the first chord and began. As I started the song, I noticed Gavner, alone, leaning up against a tree to the left of me, listening.

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Try to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Cool girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately, her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And we're all under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
We don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly

I got a large round of applause from the group of people that surrounded me and my guitar, and the largest profit I've ever made was thrown into the open case. Gavner threw a few dollars in there, his eyes shining with something I couldn't read.

"Thank you, guys! Have a nice night!" I waved as everyone smiled and departed.

"Excuse me, Alaska Jai, but would you favor going on a walk with me?" He smiled that perfect smile, and all my thoughts faded away. I nodded, putting the guitar on top of the money and closing the case.

"Please, allow me." He took the case from me, slinging it over his shoulder and motioning to the sidewalk with his head. I nodded again.

Gavner Purl was a gentlemen, for sure. No matter how much I wish to deny it, I think I'm starting to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Gavner starrted as we walked down the sidewalk. "Explain something to me." I looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"You're always so... shy when I see you. And clumsy. Can't forget clumsy. But when you were singing, you were confident. It's like you were alone, you were strong. It suprised me. Why is that?" I blushed, shocked that even I do that.

"I-I'm not sure,.. When I sing, people actually notice my existence. People see me, they pay attention. Nobody really ever des that. Music is... a relief for me. I can express myself in ways others can't." Even I noticed my voice getting stronger. Gavner did something to me that I can't explain. I didn't feel so shy around him anymore.

"I see. You're amazing, by the way. I felt like I was in a trance." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Tell me about yourself?" He asked me. I nodded, thinking about what to say.

"Well... my name is Alaska Jai. You already knew that. I'm a musician, you knew that too... I'm not very interesting, so this'll be hard..." I furrowed my brow.

"I think you're very interesting, Alaska Jai." He commented without looking at me. The October wind was blowing, leaves rustling and falling, the scene was perfect. I looked at his profile. His nose was large, but I liked it. He didn't have a beard, but he had some facial hair. His jaw was chisled, and scars covered his face. Looking at his face was interupted when I tripped and almost fell, but Gavner reached out and caught me, pulling me close to him. My heartbeat was fast, my breathing heavy. He stared deep into my eyes, and I almost plucked up the courage to lean forward, but that's when he pulled me away and cleared his throat.

'T-thank you..." Back to that damn stuttering.

"Anytime. So, about you."

'Oh, right. Well, I read. All the time. I'm really shy, if you couldn't tell. I like sweatshirts. A lot. I wear them everyday, with the exceptions of Cirque performance days. I'm a hopeless romantic. It's really stupid. My three best friends are the ones you saw on stage with the snake, remember?" Gavner nodded.

"The boy... Are you... with him?" He blushed, but in his eyes he was dying to know the answer.

"No. The tall one with the braid is his mate." He nodded, and unclenched his jaw.

"That's basically it, besides the little things. Now you. What about you?"

"I want to know about the little things." He cast a sideways glance at me, his eyes telling that he truly _did_ want to know. I melted on the inside.

"Oh. Okay. Uhm, Ed Sheeran is my favorite musician. I like Converse. I'd want any guy that I date to be romantic. I'd want them to be able to watch romantic movies with me. I'd want them to make the first move. I-" Gavner cut me off by wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest, and crashing his lips down on mine. I thought my heart jumped up to my throat I was so suprised. I kissed him back, one hand resting on his cheek and one on his chest. When we pulled away, we just stared into each others eyes.

"First day meeting and we already kissed... wow." I breathed.

Gavner didn't say anything for a while.

"You said you want a guy to make the first move. I just did." He spoke quietly.

When we got back to the Cirque, it was dark out. Gavner walked me to the tent I shared with Sabrina, (Evra and Mai shared one) and said goodbye. He handed me my guitar, pecked me on the cheek, and murmured, "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded, blushing and walking into my tent. I sat on my hammock with an exasperated sigh. Sabrina looked up from her IPod touch.

"Were you with Vancha's friend?" She asked me. I looked at her with confused eyes.

"How do you know Vancha?" She blinked, locked her electronic, and set it down next to her before looking up at me.

"I was with him after the performance today... He told me that Gavner seems to feel this... connection to you." The butterflies were released again.

"Vancha must like you, too. You're lips are all swolen." I started laughing as she blushed, realizing that she could tell they were kissing. A lot.

"I really like him" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment before we started cracking up so much to the point where our sides hurt.

"Well, this should be fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Huh. Still suprised that I'm actually writing. It's been so long... Hopefully y'all like this chapter! I do not own Gavner or any other Cirque du Freak character, no matter how many times I ask Darren Shan to legally wed Gavner and I. Enjoy, and R&R!)

"What did you and Gavner do last night?" Sabrina asked the next morning, wiggling her eyebrows as if suggesting we did something that would make even Mai blush.

"We didn't do anything like that, you butt. He took me out on a walk, held my guitar case, and we talked. That's it." I blushed as I thought about the kiss, but decided to leave that out of the story. "What did you and Vancha do?" She smiled, thinking for a couple minutes before answering.

"He is such a gentleman, despite the looks. He took me down to a burger place down the road and we had dinner. After that, we went to the woods behind the Cirque campsite and we... kissed for awhile." I smiled, looking at Sabrina as she was caught in the moment. All of a sudden, Vancha stormed into the tent.

"Good morning Sa-" His eyes landed on me, and he blushed. "Charna's guts... It's Gavner's girl." My eyes widened at this. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Best friends." Sabrina said, and I smiled.

"Sabrina, would you like to go to lunch with me?" Vancha asked, grinning.

"Yeah, just let me get ready. Pick me up in an hour?" Vancha nodded, gave her a hug and me a wave, and left. Sabrina sighed, practically falling on her hammock.

"Wow. Is that all you two do- eat?" She rolled her eyes as she began to get ready.

"Alaska?" I heard from behind me. I was helping Sabrina with her hair, and I slowly set the straightener down and turned around. It was Gavner Purl, holding a picnic basket in his hand.

"Care to join me on a picnic?" He offered, biting his lip and gazing at me in a way that made me want to kiss him all over again. _No, _I told myself. _You can't fall in love with him. He's no good for you._

Going against my head, I agreed. "I-I'd love to. Give me a little time to get ready?" He came closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I could tell you a million times that you don't need a drop of the makeup that you were wearing yesterday, but you'll never listen to me. But I'll keep trying. Love, you don't need makeup. Don't wear any." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I just stood their, silent. Guys never usually talk to me, (besides Evra, but he doesn't count since he has a mate.) let alone say something like _that. _

Gavner and I walked down the windy pebble path, neither of us talking. Eventually Gavner turned on a different path, and we finally reached our destination.

He plopped on the ground, and held out a hand for me. I accepted it, lowering myself onto the grass also. He looked me over, and frowned when he saw my face. I blushed, looking down. Was there something on my face?

"Yes. That's the bad part." I must have said that out loud. Gavner slipped his thumb under my glasses lense and wiped the eyeliner off. I sighed. I don't feel comfortable going out without any makeup on, but he seems to be against it. Gavner did the same to my other eye, leaving my eyes almost bare.

"Stop putting it on. You look beautiful without it."

"How would you know? You've never seen me without it on." He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You didn't have any on the day of the Cirque du Freak performance." My eyes widened. I must have forgot to do _my _makeup after finishing Mai and Sabrina's.

As Gavner started unpacking the picnic basket, something hit me. If Gavner and Vancha are Larten's friends, and they look like him body wise, were they vampires too? Are vampire myths true? Do they actually... drink blood? What if Gavner lured me out here to drink my blood, same with Sabrina and Vancha? Shaking, I stood up and backed away from Gavner, ready to run.

"What's wrong, Alaska Jai?" He asked me, also standing up.

"Y-you're a... a vampire!" Gavners eyes widened, and widened even more when he realized I thought he was going to hurt me. I was on the verge of tears.

"Alaska, listen to me. You already know, which I have no idea how, but I will _not _hurt you. I swear." I let a couple tears fall, and by now, I was shaking like crazy. "Let's go back to the Cirque. I'll get Vancha, Sabrina, Larten, and Darren, and we'll talk about this." _Darren? _

"Why Darren?" I asked him, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Darren is Larten's assistant. He's half vampire." I nodded slowly, more questions coming to mind. Just as I was about to say one, he shushed me.

"Let's go back, and we'll explain everything, okay?" I nodded, looking at the picnic scene.

"I'm sorry for ruining your plans." I really was. I never wanted this to happen. I wanted to be with him. He smiled crookedly at me.

"We can always come back some other time." We collected everything and headed back. Mr. Tall met us at the gates.

"Mrs. Jai, you seem to be slacking on your chores. Why is this?" My cheeks reddened, and I was about to start explaining but Gavner took over for me.

"She knows. About... us." Mr. Tall didn't look suprised.

"I'll have someone finish the chores for you and Sabrina, then. Have a nice night, you two." We nodded, going in and going to the tent that Sabrina and I shared. I pulled out my phone and called Sabrina.

"Hey, Alaska. What's up?" She answered. Gavner began humming and twirling a lock of my hair in between his fingers.

"You guys need to get here. Now. Meet Gavner and I in our tent."

"Let me talk to Vancha." Gavner told me. I handed him the phone.

"Hi, Sabrina. Can I talk to Vancha for a minute? Hello? Yeah. Alaska knows. I don't know how- what? No. We'll play Law & Order when you get back, okay? Okay. Get here. Now. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me. "They're on their way. He's going to flit."

"Flit?" I furrowed my brow.

"Vampires have the ability of running lighting speed. Like the shitty vampire movie, yet we don't sparkle and it takes us a minute to get up to that speed." I giggled. We talked for a couple minutes about this and that, and finally Sabrina and Vancha arrived. Vancha sighed, taking a seat next to Gavner and putting his head in his hands. Sabrina sat next to me.

"Okay... First thing first. Alaska, how did you find out?" I thought for a moment before answering. Just as I was about to answer, Gavner interupted me.

"Wait- we have to get Larten and Darren." Vancha nodded and ran out of the tent. Within ten minutes, the three came back. Larten came right up to me, in my face. He put his hand around my neck.

"How did you find out?" He hissed. "Are you a spy? Do you work for the Vampaneze?" My eyes widened. Vampaneze? Gavner literally pulled him away from me, throwing him back.

"Don't hurt her." He came over to me, licking his thumb and wiping it across a cut on my neck from Larten's nail. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I lightly rested my head on his shoulder.

"She could be a Va-" Gavner cut him off with a growl.

"She's not."

"Now, Alaska, how did you find out?" I started shaking. If Larten was pissed that I knew, how would he react when he finds out I was listening to his conversations? When I didn't answer, Gavner started rubbing my arm with the hand that wasn't already around my waist.

"I promise Larten won't hurt you anymore. Just tell us. We need to know." I frowned. I didn't want to be on Larten's bad side. Yet contrary to popular belief, I wasn't one to act like a coward in the face of danger.

"I overheard him talking to Darren about how he was a Vampire. I just put the rest of the pieces together. It wasn't that hard." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Yet to Larten Crepsley, it seemed as if it were the end of the world itself.

"So you _were _spying! Gavner, you do not have anything else to say to her? At _all?"_ Larten howled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Butt, _she _has a name. It's Alaska." Sabrina, speaking for the first time in this conversation, butted in. Mr. Crepsley gave her a menacing glare that would make a normal human being run for the hills. But Sabrina and I were not normal.

Out of Mae, Sabrina, and I, I was the first to arrive at the Cirque. My birth parents didn't want me, so they simply left me out in an alley with a crazy woman who insisted she could take me in. A man happened to be passing out fliers for the Cirque du Freak in that same alley, and took me away from the lady and brought me to the campsite. I don't recall what his name was, and when I asked Mr. Tall, he told me that I will reunite with him soon enough. Knowing Mr. Tall, 'soon enough' could mean years.

I'm not familiar with Sabrina's story; the only thing I know is that she arrived at the camp at the age of seven, the same age Mae came. We've been inseperable ever since.

"You obviously have never heard of manners. Since this lunatic here," Larten pointed to Vancha as he spoke. "decided to take you under his wing, maybe he could teach you a thing or two about being polite." Thinking about what he just said, he shook his head as if wishing to take that back. "Never mind. It is Vancha March we are talking about here." Gavner let out a low chuckle that gave me goosebumps. His hand still lingering on my arm, he felt the bumps and pulled me even further into his side. I wrapped my right arm around his waist, suddenly feeling a lot more confident when it came to Gavner and the relationship that was starting to blossom.

"Well, here is my opinion. Since Alaska seems to know about the clan, we can't have her running loose. And since Gavner seems to be all googly-eyed over her, I'm sure he'll tell her more than enough. We only have one option." Vancha wrung his hands together as if suddenly dreading the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"We must blood her."


End file.
